


Joie de Vivre

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [56]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Playing in the Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Kenma isn't sure what it is about Shouyou that holds his interest so keenly: his determination, his good nature, or his overall robust enjoyment of life. But when he arrives in Sendai to spend a week with Shouyou, Kenma thinks it might be all three.





	Joie de Vivre

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 3.

It doesn’t really snow a lot in Tokyo, so when Kenma disembarks the bullet train in downtown Sendai, he looks through the station windows in wonder. A layer of it carpets every patch of earth outside not shoveled by shopkeepers and maintenance people, white and fresh and clean-looking.

However, his attention is rapidly drawn by the sound of his name shouted over the din of the commuter crowd. It doesn’t take long to spot that familiar mop of red hair, and Kenma smiles to himself as Shouyou bounds over to greet him. “You’re here!”

“Obviously,” Kenma replies, but there is no sarcasm in his voice. He is there to spend a week of his winter break with one of his favorite people. He could barely concentrate on his handheld game for most of the trip because he couldn’t wait to arrive.

Shouyou drags Kenma out into the winter air, and the first thing Kenma notices is the difference in temperature. Not so much the air, which is not that much colder than an average winter day in Tokyo, but the wind. It is brisk and like needles, and Kenma involuntarily turtles into the bulk of his jacket.

Laughing, Shouyou picks up Kenma’s bag and waves a hand. “Oh, this is nothin’. There’s supposed to be freezing rain tomorrow.”

Kenma shivers from head to toe but follows Shouyou to the bus stop, and in short order, they’re firmly ensconced in the warmth of the Hinata family kotatsu. Twin steaming cups of cocoa give off merry little puffs of steam, and Kenma inhales it deeply while some generic shounen anime captivates Shouyou.

He is a bit envious, really, of how easily the light of engagement finds its way into Shouyou’s eyes. It can be anything: food, a good grade on a test, the thrill of a well-executed spike. All of it oozes joy for him, and rather than finding it tiring, Kenma is keenly aware of how Shouyou’s enthusiasm tends to be contagious and even welcomes it.

Once they’re both warm and full from the tasty dinner Hinata-san prepared, Shouyou tugs on Kenma’s arm in the direction of the door. “C’mon, Kenma. We have to play in the snow before it all melts tomorrow.”

Kenma is sure they ‘have’ to do no such thing, but he can’t say no to the excitement the idea brings to Shouyou’s entire being. So he finds himself propelled outdoors yet again, confronted by the cold and, oddly enough, freshly falling dusting of snow.

Shouyou splays his arms wide and runs out into the yard, spinning in circles to touch as many of the delicate flakes as he can while his tongue does the same. Kenma chuckles to himself. He’s never had the urge to do the same, but he enjoys Shouyou’s happiness nonetheless.

He isn’t expecting Shouyou to grab his hand and drag him into the snow-covered grass, but this week is supposed to be all about doing new things for the sake of enjoyment. Moments later, he’s spinning around in the yard to catch a few snowflakes of his own.

Kenma is stopped mid-turn, however, by a dizzy Shouyou listing into him and knocking them both off balance. They topple together into the snow, with Shouyou absorbing the brunt of the fall and Kenma landing on top of him with an _oof_.

Shouyou’s cheeks are red and so are Kenma’s, but Kenma is sure his own are not because of the cold. The wide-eyed wonder in Shouyou’s eyes as he gazes up at Kenma makes his entire skin tingle.

Whether he makes the first move or Shouyou does, Kenma doesn’t know, but their lips meet in the middle for a kiss far warmer than Kenma would think possible considering how chilled the rest of his face is.

They pull away, and Kenma helps Shouyou to his feet, who is grinning from ear to ear, and Kenma may or may not be smiling a bit himself. Once again, the air is forced out of his chest when Shouyou latches his arms around Kenma and pulls him it for a vice-like hug.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Shouyou murmurs against Kenma’s shoulder.

Closing his eyes and letting the moment soak in, Kenma answers softly, “So am I.”


End file.
